


Shakespeare in the Laser Tag Arena

by FanaticAo397



Series: Transformers Animated: Allspark Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Laser Tag, References to Shakespeare, over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee are one of the oddest couples this side of Cybertron. Their dates tend to start out nice and have a rough chance of ending in chaos. BUt can they, as well as an interesting cast of cameos, survive when the sides in a Laser Tag arena tears them apart ?*Cross posted from FF.net*





	

**Author's Note:**

> p>And now it's time for a Bumblebee X Sari Sumdac Escapade, the part of your life where Fanatic comes out and posts a pairing fan fiction because why not.
> 
> This story has been graciously edited by the Writer of The Allspark Changed my Life, Rowena Bensel. Go and check out her work.
> 
> Transformers/Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro/Takara  
> 

\--------------------------

One of the last things that you would expect to see at a laser tag place would be a couple in formal attire taking the fight to everyone else; of course since this was Detroit while it was an odd thing it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to the city.

In the middle of a laser tagging fray stood two figures back to back. The girl was Indian with red hair let down and appeared to be wearing a small tiara, as well as a pair of gloves that were marigold, her dress had a cream top till it reached her upper chest and then it turned Marigold till it hit the skirt, from there the colors split, the peach took up most of the front, with the rest of the skirt and the sides was Marigold in color

Next to her the boy was African American with black hair, and was wearing a nice, suit, jacket and tie, the tie being colored yellow. In truth, he was the Autobot Bumblebee using his recently acquired holoform technology. As they stood back to back and moving throughout the area, both shouted orders to each other.

"Bee, up and to the left you got someone looking at you!" Sari said, causing Bee to snap up and fire off a laser shot that struck the guy's vest and taking him out of the game.

"Thanks Sari,." Bee said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Sari blushed and pushed Bumblebee back. "We had plenty of time to do that at dinner sweetie, keep your optics on winning." Sari said with a smirk. Bee had taken her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant which had been fine…and then Bee saw the sign for a laser tag arena and got curious, granted it wasn't hard not the the place was Autobot vs. Decepticon themed! Red for the "Autobots" and purple for the "Decepticons"

As they made their way around a corner, Bumblebee saw a guy aiming down his sights toward Sari and opened fire at him, striking him several times. The scorecard dinged as the Autobot based team scored several points. Sadly for them it was still not doing any good the Decepticon team was still winning by twenty points.

"How much time do we have left?' Sari asked.

"About, ten seconds." Bumblebee said with a nervous chuckle as the buzzer went off indicating the end of a match. Both teens sighed as they began to walk with the rest toward the lobby area. As Sari pulled off her vest, Bumblebee took it from her and carried it. Sari smiled and blushed slightly at the gesture. The scorekeeper in his booth made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Fifteen minutes until the next match, I repeat, fifteen minutes until the next match!"

As Bee and Sari walked into the main entrance area, the only people there had been the folks in their group, which was fine by them it meant more space and more time with each other.

"Hey Sari, I thought that humans only leaked fluid from their eyes?" Bee asked as he pointed at several spots on Sari where she was sweating. "You seem to be leaking from several points in your body."

Sari looked over herself and back at Bumblebee. "It's called sweating Bee, humans do that when they do a lot of activities." She looked herself up and down and then pushed her hair out of her face with a huff. "This dress probably isn't going to smell pleasant tomorrow."

As they sat down Bumblebee noticed his girlfriend's kind of concerned look and leaned closer. "It's not the dress I care about it's the girl inside it."

Sari turned toward Bumblebee, blushing all the way and leaning toward him with a smirk. However as they were about to kiss Bumblebee pushed her away and looked forward. "Hey buddy do you mind?" He asked, noticing that a guy was standing in front of them holding a still recording camera. The man looked up from his mobile device and jumped a bit when he saw Bee and Sari, and that his camera was pointed toward them.

"Oh man I'm sorry, very sorry." He said with a nervous chuckle as he switched off the camera. "Me and my friends are on a road trip and I was told to try and record everything."

"Well, you don't need to record us." Sari said and the man looked embarrassed.

"I wasn't looking where I was pointing the camera." He said putting it down. "My name's Ron but everyone calls me Rewind." He extended his out which Sari took and gave a small shake as did Bumblebee.

"Hey, I know a guy named Rewind back on Cybertron!" Bumblebee said, and Sari shot him a warning look as he remembered, he was supposed to be incognito.

Rewind gave him a look and then smiled. "it's alright, I guessed that it was your alt mode out front when we came in here, we're actually big fans of you Autobots."

"Well thanks." Bumblebee said wand he wrapped his arm around Sari's shoulder, he was about to give a speech that would probably inflate his own ego, but a quick jab in the leg by Sari's heel made him go quiet.

Rewind took notice of this, mostly because of how Sari's dress had shifted and her feet had shown out as they impacted on Bee's foot. And he smirked. "You two were doing really well out there in the field."

Sari smiled and gave a nod, leaning back. "Well you know, fighting real Decepticons tends to do that too a person, not to brag or anything." She said, shooting Bumblebee a cold glare. Bumblebee got a bit nervous and looked away.

Rewind let out a laugh when the announcer came on again. "Next Laser Tag match begins in five minutes!"

The heads of everyone in the lobby shot up, and one man dressed in purple walked over to the booth and shouted up. "It's been only five minutes since the last match ended!"

"Yes," the announcer said, "but because you lot are the only ones who are here I've moved up the time, next match beings in three minutes!"

Everyone began to hurry toward the arena, Rewind ran up to his group of friends with Sari and Bee following. At the head was a guy with blond hair and a red and yellow outfit. Next to him was a girl with black hair, a blue cap, a red tank top with a black undershirt and blue short jeans.

"Alright everyone, now remember we go for team Autobot!" The blond one said and a smaller boy, around the age of thirteen spoke up. "Do you really have to tell us that, we've all been Autobot for the last three rounds?"

"Yes because shut up." The blond haired guy said and the entire group sans Sari and Bee rolled their eyes.

As they want into the room the cluster of people was overwhelming. Some of the guys formerly on team Decepticon were switching to the Autobots and so there was a small crowd gathered inside with both teams trying to grab their jackets.

Sari hiked up her skirt a little bit to move through the crowd and grabbed a jacket before trying to make her way to where Bumblebee was. Bee was being moved with the crowd as he tried to push forward and get a jacket, the one next to Sari's. However he was pushed back into a wall.

"Hey is this any way to treat an Autobot?" Bee snapped, and then he looked to his right and saw a jacket and laser and grabbed it. As he began to put it on, Sari walked over.

"Glad to see that you got your hands on one," Sari said as she put her own on and strapped it into place.

"I don't see why there's so much confusion here." Bee said. "If you want to be an Autobot, just pick the ones that light up red and the ones who want to be Decepticons pick up purple

"Bee, honey, these don't light up until we get inside the arena remember?" Sari said as Bee wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh yeah. So are you ready to kick some aft?" he said, and Sari giggled.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you are," she said with a laugh.

The doors opened and the contestants spilled out into the arena, with tunnels, cat walks, a three story high structure and loads of obstacles. Sari took Bee's hand and they began to make their way away from the others to try and find a good spot to start attacking the enemy.

"I think that we should hide in a tunnel," Bee said. "Total Darkness means that-"

"Our jackets would light it up like the fourth of July," Sari said. "We need to get to one of the catwalks and lay low!"

"Good plan!" The blond man said causing both Sari and Bee to jump, as they turned and saw Rewind and his group standing behind them.

"How long have you been following us?" Sari asked warily.

"Since we saw you guys split off from the rest, we figured that since you've, ya know, actually fought Decepticons that you would be good people to follow," a girl in purple said.

"Besides, following his lead got us out every single time!" Rewind said jerking his thumb toward the blond haired guy.

"Hey, barging in and screaming 'Commando' worked for that one guy in World War Two!"

"Alright!" sari said getting everyone's attention before they could be noticed. "You can be a part of our group, but remember, follow myself and Bee's lead," as she said this the lights began to dim and everyone's jacket lit up, however Rewind's groups eyes went wide in shock. "Keep your eyes out for anyone on the other team-" Sari continued till the girl in purple grabbed her.

"Sari, get away from that traitor!" she said and pulled her back.

"Traitor?" Sari asked and turned and her hands flew to her mouth in a mock gasp.

Bumblebee's jacket was flashing Decepticon purple. The young Autobot stared at them all and looked down and then back up. "Aw slag," he said and stepped forward. "Sari wait I-"

"Get back!" Sari shouted and stomped her heel forward and aimed her laser toward Bumblebee. "I can't believe that you would do this, Bumblebee, after everything that we've been through. The pain, the turmoil, the Battle of the Forty Lasers, the battle that couldn't be won. Why would you do this to me, why!?" She demanded, while trying to hold back a few giggles, as well as some of the guys in Rewind's group at Sari's melodramatic performance.

Bumblebee stood in shock for a few minutes before he stood up tall. "I'm sorry Sari, but I guess I decided to choose the winning side. We've only won a single battle, and I'd like to stay on the winning team. If you cannot understand then I'm sorry, but you'll have to be destroyed," he said aiming his own laser at them.

"So this is how you want to end it, after everything we've said and done and you throw it all away?" Sari asked, trying her best to simulate tears.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but frankly, I don't give a slag." Bee said. "I am giving you ten seconds to walk away before I start firing."

"Isn't this being a bit over dramatic?" The blond haired guy asked. "He just grabbed the wrong vest!"

Bumblebee turned towards him and shot him several times in all the areas that he could hit, the spots on his jacket lit up. "Hey!" Sari turned towards Bee with a fake look of anger.

"I gave you a warning, Sari. Don't make me have to shoot." Bee said coldly.

Sari made a few sniffling sounds as she began to quickly walk away, the rest of rewind's group stared at Bee coldly before following her. Bumblebee watched silently for a few moments fore shaking his head and walking away.

Meanwhile, Rewind and his team had caught up with Sari, and all of them were laughing their rear ends off.

"Oh gosh did you see his face?" The girl in purple asked with a laugh. "He looked totally lost, I'm surprised that he picked it up quickly."

Sari giggled a little bit. "Well, Bee can sometimes we slow on the draw, but other times, he's very quick to understand. He probably saw my attempts to not laugh."

"Okay, so now that we've turned a game of laser tag into a soap opera, can we get back to actually fighting?" a guy in a cyan blue and grey outfit asked.

"Can you NOT think about weapons for more than three seconds, Brainstorm?" Rewind asked.

"I can't help it, they're my life!" Brainstorm said.

Sari rolled her eyes and stood up. "Alright guys, we may have lost an ally to the side of evil, but that doesn't mean that we have to give up. We can still beat this thing. Let's show Bumblebee just how wrong his mistake was!"

Everyone else in the team nodded and Sari made her voice a bit deeper. "Autobots Transform and roll out!"

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds and then the black haired girl pointed at her. "A little bit deeper there, Sari, and you would have sounded just like Orion back home!"

Sari stared at them and raised her finger to say that it was Optimus but decided against it. "Let's just go."

Soon after that the battle exploded. Many on the sides of the "Autobots" fell in the battle. Rewind, and some of his other oddly nicknamed friends, Pipes, Rung, Ambulon, Red Alert, and Verity fell in battle, while the Decepticon team was not gaining many "causalities"

As Sari made her way into the tunnels she looked at the scorecard and saw that the score was "Autobots: 7, Decepticons: 15" She pulled up her skirt to her knees and then tied it along the front so it wouldn't catch on her feet and she proceeded to enter the tunnels.

She turned her head as she moved along the walls when she saw a purple glow ahead. Her pace quickened and she ran toward the source and began to fire her laser.

"Gotcha, Decepticreep!" she shouted, only to gasp, stopping as she saw who she was shooting at.

"Sari, I thought I told you to stay out of my way." Bee said glaring at her. "I guess love makes you blind." He pointed his laser at her vest and placed his finger on the trigger and began to fire. Sari dove to the side and did a roll on the ground as she took aim and fired several shots, which Bumblebee dodged.

"I knew that you were going to do that!' Bee said and ducked behind a barrel and opened fire. Sari ran to the side and did a kick off the wall and landed a ways away from Bee.

"Ah, the old wall kick trick!' Bee said and began firing haphazardly.

"Oh, the haphazardly fire so you can't predict where you'll hit maneuver," Sari said as she moved about and waved her way from in between shots. "One of the first lessons Prowl taught me after I got my upgrade!"

Sari jumped into the air and tried to land behind Bee, but Bee rolled to the side and as she landed, kicked her feet out. "I knew that Prowl taught you that maneuver which is why I tricked you into doing it!" Bee said with a laugh, but it kind of stung a bit. Even though a year and a half had passed, Prowl's name still hit a sore spot with the young bot.

Sari jumped up and kicked Bee right in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey this is laser tagging, not Mortal Kombat!" Bee shouted as he got up.

"You made it that way when you kicked out my legs!' Sari proclaimed and began to open fire toward Bee. Bee shot back as the two of them made their way out of the tunnels firing at each other and dodging the other's moves.

"I thought you loved me, Bee. I thought we had something special!" Sari shouted as she ducked behind a wall. "But no, you give it all away for what? Because one side is winning more than the other?" she asked melodramatically.

"Love can only get you so far in a war, Sari," Bee shot back and he looked around for her. "Sometimes the winning side is the only side."

"What about the underdog?" Sari asked as she leapt from behind cover and shot at him but missed.

"No one ever believes in the underdog, Sari. The underdog in real life always loses!" Bee shouted as he dove to the ground and shot at her, but Sari began to run away from him and hid behind some more cover.

"You were an underdog once Bumblebee and I believed in you," Sari said in a quiet voice.

Bumblebee paused as he thought back. "Gee Sari way to tug at the heart strings."

"Indeed, Sari, my dear, there was a time when we were the underdogs, but things have changed, we've changed." He said as he walked about while Sari flanked him, unaware that the knot she tied in her skirt was coming undone. "We used to be us against the world, but now it's the world against us, Sari, and I have decided to choose the world. We can't be underdogs forever, and when we get to the top what happens? We have someone else who either pushes us back down or becomes the underdog to stop us!"

By this point even the score keeper was invested in the plot that was unfolding, he didn't even keep score as a girl dressed in blue and black with pony tails and an eye patch shot at all the Decepticon team members on the battlefield.

"So just because we won one time means that we are destined to a life of failure from here on out?" Sari asked as she moved toward Bee. Bee saw that several of Rewind's group was preparing to save her by firing at Bee, but Bee blasted them all before they had the chance.

"That's the way life works, I'm afraid." Bee said coldly, while trying to hold back a few snickers at how serious he was acting. "I don't want to hurt you Sari, I just wish that you would see my point of view. I still love you, but it's time to face reality!"

As Sari prepared to move she spoke up again. "I don't want to hurt you either Bee, but your viewpoint is wrong!" She said as she stepped forward her skirts fell back down over her feet, tripping her up.

"Sari!" Several of Rewind's reaming group shouted. One of them was behind Bee and he turned and opened fire with his laser, only to see Sari falling in front of him. The shots hit all the points on her jacket, lighting them up one by one.

As Sari hit the floor she gave a cold stare at Bumblebee and hissed out one word. "Traitor." And with that word she fell silent.

The room went quiet as Bumblebee dropped to his knees in shock. Everyone stared at the scene before them or a few moments before Bee stood up and walked toward Sari.

"The weight of this sad time we must obey. Speak what we feel, not what we ought to say. The oldest hath borne most: we that are young shall never see so much, nor live so long, this cold night will turn us all to fools and madmen!" He shouted out as he neared Sari's "corpse"

"Okay I had no idea that the Autobots knew Shakespeare," the girl with braids said.

"And in thy best consideration check this hideous rashness. Answer my life my judgment Thy youngest daughter does not love thee least, nor are those empty-hearted whose low sounds. Reverb no hollowness, I profess myself an enemy to all other joys, which the most precious square of sense possesses, and find I am alone felicitate in your dear highness love."

Bee then walked over to Sari and turned her head to face his own, revealing that she was trying to hold back the giggles. Bee gently pulled out her laser rifle from her hand and began spouting quotes from another Shakespeare play, Hamlet.

"To die, to sleep - To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub, For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..."

"Okay now he's mixing plays, that's-" Verity began until Rewind cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I want to hear the end of this, so shut up!" he hissed.

"O, I die, Sari, the potent poison quite o'er-crows my spirit: I cannot live to hear the news from Cybertron; But I do prophesy the election lights on Iacon: he has my dying voice; So tell him, with the occurrents, more and less, Which have solicited. The rest is silence." Bee said and then pointed the laser at his own vest.

Bee fired the laser at the points on his vest, and fell backwards onto the ground, they lit up as he hit the floor, and everything went silent once more.

The Arena was quiet, and then slowly one person began clapping, and then another and another, as the clapping went on, Rewind walked out from the place where the people who were out stood and walked out to Bee and Sari's "bodies"

"And thus there was no tale of more woe, than of Sari and her Bumblebee."

"You didn't even quote that right and that is a completely different play!" Verity shouted and everyone shot her a glare, which quickly silenced her.

Several more people walked forward and they took Bee's Body and laid it next to Sari's, then put one hand over their hearts and the other hand clasped together. They stood in silence for a moment, when suddenly the buzzer rang, and everyone looked up revealing that the round had ended. The Autobots had won because the pig tailed girl Whirl had shot the cons while they were watching Sari and Bee.

Bee stood up first and pulled Sari to her feet. "Well that was fun," Bee said with a nervous laugh and Sari giggled a little bit as they began to walk out hand in hand.

"Not going to lie, that was probably the best part of me and my friend's trip." Rewind said with a smile as he walked next to them. "You, uh, don't mind that I got the thing on film?"

"Its fine," Bee said with a smile toward his girlfriend. "Though next time can you be the traitor."

"If there is a next time," Whirl said pointing. "That manager doesn't seem too happy with us."

Five Minutes Later.

"I don't think he had to be so rude when he threw us out," the blond haired guy said as he sat with Bee, Sari and his group sat in the parking lot, next to a pair of RV's with the words "Lost Light" painted on them.

"Well we did cause a big scene," Sari suggested as she and Bee sat on the hood of his altmode. "You definitely didn't help by swearing at him."

"Not my proudest moment but definitely my loudest."

"Good for you but I don't know what me and Sari are going to do, I'm not supposed to have her home for another two hours." Bumblebee said dejectedly.

"Can't you just take her home early?" The thirteen year old asked.

"You haven't been on a date before, have you?" The purple clad man said.

"I'm thirteen!"

"The point of a date is to spend as much time with the person that you're romantically attracted too, so no that's not a viable option." Sari said.

"Well, anyone got any ideas?' Verity asked, as Brainstorm checked his mobile device.

"Yeah there's an even bigger laser tag arena that just opened down the road!" He said and then looked at Sari. "Owned by Sumdac Systems!"

"Wait... So that's what daddy meant when he said he was investing in 'something fun', I thought he was trying to make a video game console."

"Well what do you say, malady?" Bee asked taking Sari's hand. "Care for a few more rounds?"

Sari smirked a little bit and kissed Bee's forehead. "Why is it that you know just what to say Bee." She then turned toward the others. "Gentlemen and ladies, to arms!"

"HUZZAH!" was the cry of the road trippers. Within a few seconds everyone had piled into their respective vehicles while Bee turned off his holoform and peeled out of the parking lot.

As Bee and Sari lead the way Bee spoke to Sari. "You, of course, know that I would never betray you like that Sari," he said softly.

A smile appeared on her lips as she leaned in and kissed Bee's dashboard. "I know Bee, and I don't doubt it." Bee honked his horn happily as Sari giggled and with that the crazy couple and their new friends made their way toward the next laser tag arena  
\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Rowena Bensel for editing this.
> 
> I don't know if I want this canon with my later TFA stories so I'll leave that up to your personal choice. I hope that you all liked the MTMTE ref's!
> 
> Also remember to read and review guys. I seriously want to know your thoughts on my stories. Good, bad it doesn't matter just say SOMETHING.
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
